Adieu bouche des enfers!
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand le scooby-gang débarque dans le monde des sorciers. Les loups opprimés sont réhabilités, les sangs-purs rétrogradés, les cours remastérisés et les profs internés." Dawn, arrête de traumatiser Rogue! Buffy, on ne chasse pas les accromentulas de Hagrid, Alex, repose cet elfe de maison, Shiezka? Et zut, va jouer avec Harry, j'en ai marre!" Ainsi va le monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Miss-Gotthelf-Snape

**Pairing : **Bonne question, alors déjà un Rémus x Willow, un Sirius x Buffy et après on verra bien...

**Rating :** T parce qu'il y aura surement de tout, autant de la torture qu'un langage varié et autre.

**Disclamer** : Tout apparient à JK Rowling ainsi que Joss Whedon, hormis l'histoire qui va suivre, évidemment.;. Shiezka Rosenberg est à moi en revanche, et je la prête pas!

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, euh, alors encore un X-Overs, je sais, ça devient un peu lassant parfois, mais bon, j'y peux rien, j'adore en écrire. Bref, du coté scooby-gang, l'histoire se passe après le délire de la force et la destruction de Sunnydale, et pour harry Potter, on va entamer le prisonnier d'Azkaban... Non on va pas le manger... Alors, j'ai deux chapitres d'avances, très long, donc j'espère que vous serez capable de patienter.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**PS :** Oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 1 : Adieu Sunnydale, bonjour Surrey**

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai atteint le fond… _

_Pourquoi ? Ben déjà parce que j'écris dans un journal, et ensuite parce que ce journal appartient à une amie, et que cette amie ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte et qu'elle va le dire à sa sœur et que celle-ci va le dire à la mienne. Bref, je suis bientôt morte. De toute façon, tuer par Willow, ou par la force, je ne vois pas la différence…_

_J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Shiezka Rosenberg, et je vis à Sunnydale depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Enfin, aussi loin que je me souvienne. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris, grâce a Spike, qu'avant d'être une Rosenberg, j'étais la sorcière des dimensions magique, et que mon pouvoir était encore plus rechercher que celui de la clef. La Clef égal Dawn, Dawn égal la propriétaire de ce journal. Mes parents sont décédés depuis l'an dernier à cause d'une Déesse appelé Gloria, et Tara, la petite amie de ma sœur, en est morte aussi. Willow à été totalement anéantit, elle en est même devenue méchante. Pendant un temps bien sur, mais aujourd'hui, je me sens vraiment mal… _

_Premièrement, parce-que nous vivons tous chez Buffy et Dawn, avec les tueuses potentielles, Giles, Spyke, Alex, Anya, et un gars dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom mais qui est tordant. Et qu'ensuite, la bouche des enfers sera bientôt ouverte, des centaines de milliers de vampire bien plus puissant que les nôtres appelé Turok-Han vont en sortir et tous nous tuer pour la force, une entité maléfique dont on ne sais rien. Et là, en plus de tout ce stress, je suis le dernier élément pour anéantir ces vampires… Je suis la sorcière des dimensions, mais si l'ont éveille celle que je suis, alors la fin du monde deviendra le paradis à coté de ce que je pourrais faire. _

_Dans une heure ou deux, je vais être mise sous hypnose afin de savoir s'il n'y a pas un autre moyen de détruire la force que celui que Buffy et Faith on proposer. Tiens d'ailleurs on m'appelle._

-Shiezka tu descends, j'ai besoin de toi ! Appela Andrew, le looser de la bande. La jeune fille descendit, très lentement, l'escalier, et arriva vers le blond, une moue ennuyé sur le visage.

- que veux-tu ?

-eh bien, voilà, tu te souviens de l'épisode de Dragon Ball GT qu'on à vu la semaine dernière, et bien je voulais te demander si tu ne pouvais pas faire apparaitre son costume pour que je puisse le mettre…

-Demande à Willow, c'est elle la sorcière…

-Oui, mais je sais qu'elle dira non, Willow, mais vu que t'es la sœur de Willow t'es aussi une sorcière, alors, s'il te plait… je ferais ta corvée de vaisselle pendant une semaine ! La pria le blond en voyant qu'elle ne siller pas.

-Non… pendant un mois.

-D'accord, mais comment je fais si on meurt avant ?

-ben tu reviendras en fantôme pour le faire. Sourit Shiezka, elle mit les mains devant l'adulte et se concentra, elle envoya des pulsions nerveuse au cerveau de celui-ci et lui fit croire qu'il portait le costume ridicule. Andrew la remercia fortement et partit montrer son super uniforme de héros aux tueuses potentiels.

_-Crétin ! _

Pendant que le looser s'exhiber devant les filles avec son uniforme imaginaire, Willow et Giles avait rejoins la jeune rouquine, l'Anglais posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la plus jeune et sourit chaleureusement à cette assemblée.

-Tu n'utilises que les illusions, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Dementia, celle qui te représente, n'utilisais que la magie noire, il n'y à aucune ressemblance, à part votre essence, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis, nous ferons comme pour ta sœur, sil il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? clama-t-il en essuyant machinalement ses lunettes.

-Personnellement, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qui va se passer si je deviens méchante et que Willow me suit… la concernée éclata d'un rire clair. Une tête surgit de la cuisine, borgne.

-On rit sans moi ? Pas normal, Buffy ! Willow a été ensorcelée ! Cria le brun.

-Mais non, arrête Alex, j'imaginais juste la version que Shiezka nous a proposé.

-et quelle version de dessin-animée était-ce ?

Les deux Rosenberg se regardèrent un instant et joignirent leur mains ensemble.

-Les sœurs des Enfers ! Et toutes deux partirent dans un fou rire en voyant la tête d'Alexander Harris, aussi livide que sa chemise rafistolé.

Mais la séance d'hypnose n'eut pas lieu l'heure suivante, un incident était survenus, l'une des Tueuses étaient en faite la force masquée, Buffy avait retrouvé le cadavre dans un hôtel prés de la gare. Ils avaient donc décidé de reporter tout cela et de patrouillé pour voir si tout aller bien dans la ville presque déserte de Sunnydale.

Dans la partie cimetière, Willow se tenait raide comme un piquet sur le toit de l'une des cryptes et transmettait les informations à travers la pensée de tout ce qu'elle voyait. La partie commerciale subissait la même chose avec Shiezka, le coté médical avait pour commentateur Giles, et le reste était gouverner par Andrew et Anya, pour plus de sécurité.

_-Alex, Sandy et Dawn, Vampire en costar rouge à coté du shop Jenkins ! _les prévint Shiezka.

_-Giles, mon vampire va dans ton secteurs prépare les tiens ! _

_-bien reçus Willow._

_-euh… attention Mary sur ta droite ! Ouche sa doit faire mal, mais non j'avais dit la droite ! _cria Andrew

_-Oui mais elle c'est sa gauche espèce de looser. _Renvoya Anya.

_-Là derrière toi, June ! Ah, on à perdu June… enfin, elle est de leur coté maintenant… _

_-Vous n'êtes pas là pour commenter un match de foot, occuper vous d'aider les tueuses ! _Claqua acerbement la voix des trois autres observateurs.

_-Mais on en à perdue une… _

_-Tu veux dire que, TU, à perdue June. _

- Concentrez-vous au lieu de vous chamailler ! Aie !

Buffy fut alors cernée de Vampires. Chacun d'eux l'attaquer à intervalle régulier, si bien que la pauvre perdait contenance en protégeant ses deux acolytes blessées. Elle fit un salto arrière et frappa l'une des sangsues avec le pieu, mais elle rata le cœur et dus se protéger du coup qu'il lui renvoya. Shiezka voyait bien qu'elle était en difficulté, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, alors elle tenta d'envoyer des pulsions nerveuses aux vampires afin de leur faire croire qu'ils brulaient. Chose étonnante, ils prirent feu pour de bon devant le visage surprit de la Tueuse.

-Shiezka, ce ne sont pas des illusions !

_-J'en sais rien, je voulais leur faire croire qu'ils étaient aspergé d'eau bénite et qu'il brule mais… ils ont brulés pour de bon… _

-Je vois ça, bon je vais aider les autres, continuent comme ça Sues ! répondit Buffy en empoignant la blessée sous les aisselles.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette nuit mouvementée. Je ferais l'impasse sur la destruction de Sunnydale ainsi que le combat contre la force et son armée de vampire dirigé par Caleb. Cependant, je vais vous raconter ce qui se passa sur le trajet pour aller en Angleterre, dans la prestigieuse maison de Giles, puisqu'aucun des membres du scouby-gang ne possédait de maison.

Durant la bataille, Willow avait été élevé aux rangs de Déesse de lumière grâce à l'incantation qu'elle avait formulée sur la hache des tueuses. Shiezka avait réussit à s'accaparer les pouvoirs de celle qu'elle était sans que son coté machiavélique ne prenne possession d'elle. Anya et beaucoup d'autre étaient malheureusement décédé. Spyke avait permit à Buffy de s'échapper et était mort par la suite en conservant les portes des enfers ouvertes. Giles avait vieilli prématurément, et même perdue sa manière d'essuyer ses lunettes, surement en même temps qu'elles avaient été brisées, évidement. Toutes les tueuses potentiels avaient put quitter le nid et étaient rentré chez elle.

Il ne rester plus que le Fidele groupe du Scouby-gang, avec Andrew en plus. Et dans l'avion, je vous promets que ça donne :

-Willow, ma sorcière bien-aimée, tu peux faire apparaitre du pop-corn s'il te plait ? demanda le blond, alors que la déesse tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

-Demande a Shiezka…

-Vous faites toujours la même chose, toute les deux, vous reportez la tache sur l'autre… commenta Giles alors qu'il buvait son thé.

-Nous ne sommes pas sœur pour rien, regardez Dawn et Buffy.

En effet, trois rangs après, on apercevait les deux sœurs se chamaillaient pour, d'après mes informations, ce serait un T-shirt appartenant à Buffy que Dawn aurait prit, puis taché. Bref, dispute habituelle que tous devait supporter. Andrew eut des pop-corn imaginaires et Alex passa une bonne heure à se moquer de lui, sans que le concerné ne sache pourquoi.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Londres, l'aéroport était pleins à craquer et le groupe eut du mal à se fondre dans la population anglaise. Shiezka fut percuté par un homme sombre aux cheveux gras et à la mine plutôt défraichi, il semblait mal à l'aise et craintif, alors quand il se retourna pour s'excuser, il trembla encore plus en voyant la jeune fille. Puis repartit aussi sec. Ils prirent ensuite leur bagage et se retrouvèrent dans un bus extrêmement serrés. Ou Alex n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, tout comme Dawn. Ils débouchèrent, au bout d'une heure, à Little Whining. La ville natale de Giles.

Le bus les laissa là, en pleine nuit, et tous durent suivre l'ancien observateur afin de rejoindre LE Privet Drive, la grande demeure de Rupert Giles, la principale du quartier surtout. Ils faisaient le plus de bruit possible, mais involontairement, entre les valises roulantes, les chamailleries des sœurs, des blagues douteuses d'Alex, des sermons de l'anglais et des jérémiades d'Andrew. Sans se douter que, non loin de là, à trois maison prêt, au 4 privet Drive, un garçon les observés…

oOoOoOoOo

A bien des égards, Harry Potter était un garçon des plus singuliers. Tout d'abord, il détestait les vacances d'été, c'était la période de l'année la plus déplaisante à ses yeux. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à faire ses devoirs de vacances, mais il était obligé de les faire en secret, au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, il faut également signaler qu'Harry Potter était un sorcier.

Minuit approchait. Les couvertures tirées par-dessus sa tête comme une tente, Harry était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, une lampe torche dans une main, un livre relié plein cuir ouvert sur son oreiller. Il s'agissait de l'Histoire de la magie par Adalbert Lasornette. Les sourcils froncés, Harry fit courir le long de la page la pointe de la plume d'aigle qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Il cherchait des idées pour une dissertation sur le sujet suivant: « La crémation des sorcières au xive siècle était totalement inefficace: commentez et discutez. »

Sa plume s'arrêta au début d'un paragraphe qui semblait lui convenir. Harry remonta sur son nez ses lunettes rondes, approcha sa lampe torche du livre et lut ce qui était écrit:

Au Moyen Age, les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, ou Moldus ressentaient une terreur particulière à l'égard de la sorcellerie, mais étaient souvent incapables de reconnaître ceux qui la pratiquaient vraiment. Lorsque, par extraordinaire, un sorcier ou une sorcière doté de réels pouvoirs magiques était capturé, sa condamnation au bûcher n'avait aucun effet. Le condamné se contentait de jeter un simple sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, puis faisait semblant de se tordre de douleur dans l'apparente fournaise alors qu'en réalité, il n'éprouvait qu'une agréable sensation de chatouillis. Gwendoline la Fantasque, par exemple, était toujours ravie de se faire brûler vive, à tel point qu'elle s'arrangea pour être capturée quarante-sept fois sous divers déguisements.

Harry tint sa plume entre ses dents et glissa une main sous l'oreiller pour prendre une bouteille d'encre et un rouleau de parchemin. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour tendre l'oreille. Car si l'un des membres de la famille Dursley se rendait dans la salle de bains à cet instant et entendait, au passage, le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, Harry avait toutes les chances de passer le reste de l'été enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Cependant, le bruit que fit le car de l'aéroport qui passe chaque jeudi soir l'alerta et il déposa toutes ses affaires pour se cacher sous la couette. Puis, se rendant compte que tout allait bien, il reprit.

Harry acheva de prendre ses notes sur Gwendoline la Fantasque et s'interrompit pour tendre à nouveau l'oreille. Seuls les lointains ronflements de Dudley, son énorme cousin, rompaient le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Il devait être très tard. Harry sentait dans ses yeux des picotements qui trahissaient sa fatigue et il estima préférable de finir son devoir le lendemain.

Il reboucha la bouteille d'encre, enveloppa sa lampe torche, son livre, son parchemin, sa plume et l'encre dans une vieille taie d'oreiller, se leva et alla cacher le tout sous une lame de parquet branlante dissimulée par son lit. Puis il se releva, s'étira et regarda l'heure sur le cadran lumineux de son réveil posé sur la table de nuit.

Il était une heure du matin. Harry sentit alors une étrange contraction dans son estomac. Depuis une heure, il avait treize ans et ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Lorsque des voix presque heureuse parvinrent à ses oreilles, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir à la fenêtre. Il y avait une étrange famille qui se dirigeait vers la demeure principale du quartier, la plus grande et la plus spacieuse, dont il entendait les mérites par sa tante à longueur de journée. Le groupe était composé de quatre filles, à en juger par la longueur des cheveux et leur voix plus fines, et de trois hommes, il reconnut parmi eux le propriétaire de la demeure, Rupert Giles. Et malgré, le fait qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement les ragots, et encore moins, ceux du quartier, il écouta leur conversation à travers sa fenêtre ouverte.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? Nous allons vivre chez Giles, on va habiter en Angleterre, et pire ! On risque de prendre le même accent que lui ! Se plaignait celui qui semblait borgne.

-Merci, Alex, je ne me sens pas le moins du monde visé. Répliqua Giles en se massant l'arête du nez.

- Mais nous devons faire attention, l'ennemi est partout, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à nous… murmurait le blond, cela ressemblait un peu à des répliques de films.

- Shiezka, tu ne veux pas lui lancer un sort, pour qu'il se taise… grogna l'une des filles, celle qui était châtain clair.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Willow ?

-Mais parce-que Willow n'est plus une sorcière, c'est à présent une Déesse que nous devons tous vénéré et dont nous devrions baiser les pieds… s'exclama Alexander en faisant de grand gestes théâtrale.

-très peu pour moi, Alex, j'ai déjà faillit prendre la grosse tête la dernière fois alors…

-Mais la dernière fois, vous n'étiez point une Déesse, mais Dark Willow, Ô grande Déesse Willow. La plus jeune des deux rousse claqua des doigts et les deux brailleurs ne purent plus articuler de mots

Harry sautait presque de joie, des sorciers ! Des sorciers à Privet Drive ! C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, heureux de sa découverte…

Lorsque le scooby-gang atteignît enfin le portail du manoir, un grondement, venant tout droit du ventre d'Alex, se fit rudement entendre. Dawn et Shiezka rirent de bon cœur alors que les autres ne pouvaient retenir un soupir de lassitude. Ils poussèrent la grille d'acier et entrèrent enfin se la propriété du grand Giles Rupert. Le gazon était bien entretenu malgré les années passée à n'être plus revenue ici, les arbres semblaient toujours en vie et le lac grouillaient de poissons multicolores.

Giles aller ouvrir la grande porte de chêne lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule sur un elfe de maison aux oreilles toutes mignonnes, selon Shiezka, et aux yeux vraiment rond, selon Dawn cette fois.

- Kitty est heureuse de savoir le maitre en vie, et vous souhaites un bon retour ! s'exclama la petite elfe. Son sourire s'étira jusque ses oreilles et elle sautait presque de joie.

-merci, Kitty, je te présente tes nouveaux maitres. Kitty se mit alors à crier joyeusement, elle prit les affaires de tout le monde et les disposa dans des chambres.

Le groupe entra dans le salon. Il était gigantesque, le papier peint semblait vieux et typiquement anglais et les fenêtres paraissaient tellement vieilles que les plus jeunes du groupe eurent peur de regarder au travers de celles-ci. La moquette en revanche, était d'un rouge très sombre mais semblait rayonner à la lueur des lanternes. Le mur du fond était circulaire et la cheminée de pierre grise prônait ainsi. Le canapé, sofa, et pouf, se trouvaient sur un tapis orange sablé et encadraient une belle table basse en verre sur laquelle reposaient des livres. En face, un écran plat. A droite de la cheminée, trois quatre mètre plus loin, il y avait un bureau en acajou sur lequel était posé un ordinateur et cela en étonna plus d'un. Ensuite vers le coté gauche du salon, il y avait, contre le mur, une guitare acoustique et un grand chevalet. Et bien sur, sur tous les murs du salon, il y avait des étagères remplies de centaines de livres.

Les filles s'étendirent sur le canapé alors qu'Alex se laisser tomber dans un pouf et qu'Andrew prenait la chaise du bureau. Giles, lui, en maitre de maison, se posa sur l'unique, et grand fauteuil central.

-Bon, bon vote, qui pensait que Giles habitait un endroit miteux et regorgeant de livres ? demanda Alex pour ouvrir la conversation. Trois mains se levèrent. Qui pensait que Giles vivait dans un manoir comme celui-ci ? Trois autres mains se levèrent alors.

-Au lieu de voter, peut-être serait-il temps que nous allions nous coucher, il me semble que le voyage à été long, et je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis à sec… avoua Buffy en camouflant un bâillement. Ils acquiescèrent.

Tous grimpèrent lentement l'escalier qui se trouvait dans le hall, et découvrirent avec joie l'étage supérieur. La chambre des filles, contenant deux lits doubles et deux simples, était splendide, sans compter la salle de bain officiellement géante qu'elles pouvaient désormais occuper toute en même temps. Andrew et Alex se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre, avec cependant, un auvent pour ne pas se voir, et ne pas s'étriper par la même occasion. Giles, lui, retourna dans son antre, au fond de l'étage.

Dawn se jeta sur la baignoire et se fit couler un bain brûlant, elle se glissa dans l'eau et ne pus réprimer un soupir de bonheur en sentant ses muscles se décontracter. Buffy, elle, ne prit même pas le temps de se changer qu'elle dormait déjà sur le lit double de gauche. Willow ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire et se prépara à dormir, lentement, tout comme chaque geste qu'elle entreprenait depuis la bataille. Shiezka ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur le lit qu'elle s'était attribuer, ses souvenirs de la journée mouvementée qu'ils avaient eut vinrent d'abord perturber sa relaxation, lorsque le visage fuyant de l'homme qui l'avait percuté à l'aéroport lui revint en tête. Il semblait… choqué, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Mais la jeune sorcière ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et s'endormi paisiblement.

Mais alors que le changement, entre le moment ou l'ont est conscient et celui qui démarre la partie rêveuse, allait se faire, un visage lui apparut en flash. Celui d'un garçon brun à une fenêtre…

-Il m'a vu ! s'écrit-elle en se relevant brusquement.

-chut… de quoi tu parles ? Il n'y à plus rien petite sœur, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. C'est fini… Lui murmura la rouquine en s'installant sur le bord du lit.

-Le garçon, à la fenêtre, il m'a vu !

-mais de qui parles-tu ? Il n'y à personne aux fenêtres… tout va bien ma Shiezka, plus personne ne te fera de mal, d'accord ?

-mais non, dans la rue tout à l'heure, il m'a vue faire de la magie… Willow secoua la tête, effarée.

-ne t'en fais pas, il pensera surement qu'il à rêver… rendors-toi maintenant. La jeune fille acquiesça et embrassa sa sœur avant de se recoucher.

Elle plongea finalement dans les bras de Morphée lorsque l'eau de la salle de bain s'éteignit pour faire place au silence. Ses rêves berçait par les désillusions d'une enfance paisible qu'elle aurait voulut avoir. Cette enfance qu'on lui avait volée le jour ou elle avait apprit que sa sœur était une sorcière.

Sa mère avait tenté de la brûler sur un bucher, à cause de deux enfants dont personne ne savait rien. Ces deux enfants s'étaient révélés être un ogre immense, qui, une fois réveillé, avait tenté d'aspirer son énergie vitale, heureusement, Buffy l'avait terrassé à coup de buché. Et c'était là qu'elle avait comprit ou elle vivait. Ce n'était pas un endroit calme, loin de là, c'était la bouche de l'enfer. Là où des centaines de démons, vampires et autres vivaient. Ses cinq dernières années n'avaient pas été de tout repos, elle avait sept ans lorsqu'elle avait assisté à son premier meurtre. Etape singulière pour un membre du scooby-gang, mais étape difficile pour la petite fille qu'elle était. Elle y avait assisté avec sa haine et son dégout, avec ses larmes et sa douleur, car c'était son amie…

La petite Karen était décédée peu de temps avant l'apprentissage de Shiezka pour devenir une sorcière. Tuée par un vampire du nom de Drusilla, une folle sadique et complètement attardé. C'était la première fois aussi, que Shiezka utilisait ses pouvoirs, elle avait tenté de brûler la vampire et avait réussit à lui infliger quelques petites écorchures.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant la sonnerie du réveil posé sur sa table de chevet, le bruit des draps provenant des autres couches se fit entendre. Il devait être environ neuf heures et demie lorsque Shiezka sortit de la salle de bain, complètement revigoré, et qu'elle descendit le grand escalier qui la mena dans le hall du manoir. Elle se retrouva bien vite dans la cuisine, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle que Giles avait chez eux à Sunnydale. Elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets, croisa les bras sur le meuble et y glissa la tête. Des pas dans sa direction lui apprirent que les autres étaient levés.

-Bien, que veut la petite sorcière pour petit-déjeuner ? demanda Andrew en attrapant une poêle, mais avant même de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Kitty l'avait éjecté de la partie cuisine et l'avait mis sur un tabouret en face.

-tu disais ? Cuistot ? Rit Alex en prenant place à coté d'eux.

Il y eut un soupir, puis plus rien, l'elfe leur servit de quoi nourrir tout un régiment, et les trois lève-tôt dégustèrent en silence leur repas. Une fois tout le monde descendus, Shiezka fit une chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis longtemps, elle se vêtit de sa robe de poupée. La robe en elle-même était rouge et des voiles rosés étaient retenus de part en part par des rubans rouge. Elle ne portait pas de manches mais des épaulettes de la même couleur rose et cerclait de ruban rouge. Shiezka portait des collants blancs ainsi que des ballerines rouges surmontées de rubans un peu partout. Dans ses cheveux roux comme les flammes, elle y glissa un hidress des rubans rouge et rose et noua les deux cotés. Elle enfila des gants de soie rouge et sortit précipitamment du manoir, ainsi même de la demeure Giles. Et se retrouva bien vite au milieu du quartier.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry trouva les trois Dursley déjà assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de regarder une télévision toute neuve, un cadeau que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient fait au début des vacances à leur fils Dudley qui s'était plaint bruyamment que le chemin séparant le réfrigérateur de la télévision du living était beaucoup trop long pour lui. Dudley avait passé la plus grande partie de l'été dans la cuisine, ses petits yeux porcins rivés sur l'écran, ses cinq mentons tremblotant d'avidité tandis qu'il s'empiffrait continuellement.

Harry s'assit entre Dudley et l'oncle Vernon, un homme grand et massif quasiment dépourvu de cou mais doté d'une abondante moustache. Non seulement personne ne se donna la peine de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Harry, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer sa présence. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attitude et ne s'en souciait guère, bien que sa tante lui fasse un signe de tête pour le lui dire malgré tout sans donner attention. Harry prit un toast et regarda le journaliste qui annonçait les nouvelles. Il était question de l'évasion d'un prisonnier.

« Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux. Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement. »

- Pas la peine de préciser qu'il est dangereux, grommela l'oncle Vernon en levant les yeux de son journal pour regarder la photo du prisonnier qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran. Tu as vu comme il est sale ? Tu as vu ses cheveux ?

Il jeta un regard oblique à Harry dont les cheveux en bataille provoquaient chez l'oncle Vernon une continuelle exaspération. Pourtant, comparé à la photo de l'homme au visage émacié et à la tignasse emmêlée qui lui tombait sur les épaules, Harry avait l'impression d'être coiffé avec le plus grand soin.

-Ah tiens, sais-tu qui j'ai vu en récupérant le journal ce matin, Pétunia ?

-Cette horrible Mrs Figg ? Hasarda Dudley en mâchouillant un croissant bruyamment.

-Non, Dudley, Mr Giles est revenus de son voyage aux Etats-Unis, et il semblerait qu'il ait ramené sa famille avec lui.

-Sa famille ? Vernon, sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Nous allons recommencer nos lunches d'été en compagnie de Mr Giles dans sa propriété ! s'exclama la tante d'Harry en tapant fébrilement dans ses mains osseuse.

Harry roula des yeux, puis une conversation lui revint en mémoire, celle de la veille, il semblerait donc que ce Mr Giles n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, s'il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait des sorciers dans sa famille, à moins que cela ne soit autre chose. Celle qui avait fait de la magie avait l'air d'avoir son âge, pourtant, elle faisait de la magie en liberté. Il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un coup de coude lui provint de sa tante.

-Tu m'écoutes toi ! J'ai dis va faire des biscuits, tout de suite !

-Oui, tante Pétunia.

Et Harry quitta le salon pour se diriger vers les fourneaux, il récupéra la farine, le sucre et les pépites de chocolat dans le placard du dessus, puis alla chercher le reste des ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur. Il se mit au travail rapidement, puisque sa tante avait prévu de les leur apporter un peu avant de déjeuner, donc, ils devaient être prêts d'ici là.

Pétunia Dursley n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise. Harry le savait bien, pour avoir reçus à plusieurs reprise, lorsqu'il était puni, des repas complet, bien plus qu'il n'en recevait lorsqu'il mangeait avec eux. Des fois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, elle lui parlait de sa mère et de sa folle habitude à se vêtirent comme les poupées ou les sorcières du moyen âge. Il avait appris par ailleurs, que cette haine qu'elle lui vouait, n'était là que depuis que celle-ci l'avait abandonnée aux bras de Vernon.

Melinda Evans, leur mère, anciennement Warren, été décédé à cause d'une tumeur au cerveau. Et les avaient laissée couverte de dette, alors que Pétunia, 21 ans, était tombé enceinte, d'un jeune homme qu'elles avaient croisée lors d'une soirée. Elle avait dus épouser le premier venu, puisque le père de l'enfant était introuvable, et cela s'était avéré être Vernon. Celui-ci convoitait la jeune femme depuis déjà plusieurs années, et n'avait pas vraiment compris que l'enfant n'était pas le sien. Et, bien que la blonde d'ait jamais apprécié l'homme, elle le remercié de les aidés dans les factures. Cependant, le jour de son mariage, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, Lily, malgré la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites plus jeune, n'était pas venu l'en empêcher.

Avant toute chose, lorsque Lily Evans avait reçus sa lettre pour Poudlard, toutes deux étaient au courant que la jeune rouquine était une sorcière. Un de leur voisin, et amis, Severus Rogue, le leur avait dit. Et Pétunia, celle que tout le monde pensait allergique à la magie, avait été la première à sauter de joie. En vérité, au tout début, ils étaient quatre. Pétunia, Rupert, Severus, et Lily. Le quatuor infernal du quartier. Les deux plus jeunes étaient des sorciers, les plus âgés, étaient appelé des Wiccan. Les magiciens de la nature. Tous faisait et maitriser chaque sorte de sortilège qu'ils voyaient dans les livres. Puis, le départ des plus jeunes à Poudlard jeta un froid, Severus, allant a serpentard, ne revint plus s'amuser avec eux. En 1970 vint le tour de Giles, avec un groupe d'ami, qui commença à user de magie noire, et créa un démon nommé Eyghon. Il fut envoyé, après avoir expié ses péchés, aux Etats-Unis en tant qu'apprenti Observateur de tueuse… C'est à ce moment là qu'elle cessa d'utiliser les charmes de la Wicca, encore aujourd'hui, Pétunia tenté, quelquefois, d'invoquer un bouquet de fleur ou autre, mais toutes ses tentatives restaient infructueuses. Et, le jour ou elle reçut son neveu sur un couffin, toute sa haine vers sa sœur s'était envolé, car la seule chose qui lui restait, été sa peine. Mais tout cela, Harry ne le savait pas.

Quand Harry eut fini de préparer les cookies, il les déposa dans un grand plat et les recouvra de film plastique. Pétunia vint le chercher et l'embarqua directement pour aller rendre visite à leur voisin, mais aussi dernier ami de celle-ci. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sur le béton du trottoir un moment, puis quand vint le temps de contourner le square et de tracer vers le manoir. Harry put à peine apercevoir ce qui l'avait frôlé, ce n'était pas le cas de sa tante, qui se retenait de faire un infarctus en serrant fortement le bras de celui-ci. Une jeune fille, de l'âge de son neveu, venait de les frôler à grande vitesse, comme poussée par le vent, vêtue comme une poupée et les cheveux roux auburn comme sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux, mais, encore un peu, et elle tombé dans les pommes.

Pétunia Dursley, n'était pas faible d'esprit non plus, elle savait beaucoup plus de chose sur la magie en étant moldue que Harry en étant sorcier. Le lien du sang qui conférait au jeune Potter une sécurité prêt de sa tante, n'était qu'en fait un pentagramme magique que celle-ci et sa sœur avait formé sous chacune des maisons de Pétunia, étant un moyen d'atteinte au survivant. Ensuite, bien que celle-ci ne soit plus, ni Wiccanne ni sorcière, la blonde était encore capable de voir l'aura des gens, et savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec la cicatrice de son neveu. Et voila ce qui l'avait choqué au plus au point avec celle qui les avaient frôlés, la même aura, la même que Harry !

Ils arrivèrent prés du portail, Pétunia sonna et la grille les laissa passer. Harry et sa tante traversèrent l'allée au pas et parvinrent ensuite à la grande porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement après qu'ils aient passé le perron. La petite tête d'un elfe se laissa entrevoir et Harry crut que sa tante allait criait, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.

-Bonjour Dame Pétunia, vous désirez voir le maitre ? Lui demanda l'elfe qui chercher à voir si le mari de celle-ci n'était pas derrière.

-Vernon n'est pas là tu peux reprendre ton apparence. Je n'amène que mon neveu, Harry Potter. Le brun cligna des yeux, il ne voyait pas une quelconque autre forme, il voyait seulement l'elfe.

-Bien, sur Harry Potter, pauvre garçon, Dobby m'a parlé de vous, suivez-moi, le maitre est occupé avec les jeunes maitres…

En effet, plus loin, dans le hall, il y avait une jeune femme rousse qui descendait le grand escalier, lorsqu'elle se prit, au milieu des marches, des chaussures à talons dans le pied, elle failli tomber mais se rattrapa et récupéra les escarpins.

-Qui est celle qui à tenté de me tuer ? hurla-t-elle en pointant les chaussures bleues. Une autre jeune femme, blonde cette fois, arriva avec un croissant dans la bouche et sembla s'étouffer avec en apercevant la paire de soulier.

-Mais ce sont mes talons ! Je les avais acheté avec ma mère quand… mais ce n'es pas moi qui les aient laissées trainé, j'étais en basquettes hier…

-et c'est qui alors qui utilise tes talons à mauvais escient ? demanda la rouquine en fixant de nouveau les chaussures.

Puis, toutes deux s'exclamèrent en cœur : _Dawn !_ L'adolescente descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier et arriva, un rouge à lèvres en mains. Buffy loucha sur sa sœur et aperçus alors le chemisier violet qu'elle pensait avoir perdue peu avant la bataille.

-Dis-moi Dawn, détruire les preuves, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? demanda un garçon borgne qui passait par là, un magazine dans une main et un mugg a café dans l'autre.

Andrew, avisa les deux personnes présentes sur le pas de la porte, et, vint jusqu'à elle.

-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Andrew White le neveu de Giles, enchanté… et il leur tendit une main chaleureuse.

-Andrew, Pétunia est une amie, ensuite, il n'y à aucune raison que tu joues un rôle particulier puisque tu es censé être un ami d'Alexander… rétorqua Giles, déjà au bord du gouffre.

-Ah… souffla le blond, dégouté que son jeu de rôle ait foiré. Il se figea un instant et avisa ensuite la cicatrice du garçon qui a survécu et il se jeta derrière Buffy sans qu'elle ne comprenne.

- Protège-moi Buffy, le méchant garçon qui tue les méchants est là. Renifla-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt.

-Willow, comment allez-vous ? demanda Pétunia en apercevant la rousse et son aura si pure qu'elle lui faisait mal aux yeux.

-Bien mieux, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis plus une Wiccanne… la tante de Harry acquiesça et rentra enfin, faisant signe au brun de faire de même. La porte se referma derrière eux tandis que tous se dirigeaient vers le chaleureux salon du manoir.

De son coté, Shiezka fureté de-ci de-là. Un peu partout à vrai dire, bien qu'elle fût réellement joyeuse de quitter la ville de l'enfer, elle se sentait un peu nostalgique. Pas de vampires à l'horizon, pas de démons, rien, même pas de Turok-han… adieu les magasins de Sunnydale, ceux du centre commercial infesté de Béozard et de furets… Adieu le reste de sa vie, Adieu Sunnydale, et… _Bonjour les hommes volants squelettiques et froids que vous êtes…_ pensa la rouquine. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cela ne pouvait pas être des humains, elle recula vivement et évita l'une des créatures qui s'avançait vers elle par derrière. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour un été. Et alors qu'elle passait sous un pont elle sut immédiatement qu'elle été cerné de tous cotés.

-Et voilà, moi qui me prenais à être triste de ne plus avoir à me battre, je m'attire des ennuis toute seule !

Devant elle se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque les poutres. Elle baissa les yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui rappela bien des choses. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau... Elle ne la vit que pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme si la créature avait senti le regard son regard, la main disparut dans les plis de l'étoffe noire.

Alors, l'être dissimulé sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air.

Un froid intense envahit le pont, les murs plein d'humidité semblèrent se geler sur place... Shiezka sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Un crépitement semblable à une chute d'eau retentit dans ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la tirait par les pieds à mesure que le grondement de l'eau s'intensifiait...

Alors, venus de très loin, Elle entendit de terribles hurlements, des cris terrifiés, implorants et semblable à ceux qu'elle avait entendus durant la grande bataille. Son premier mouvement fut de se porter au secours de la personne qui hurlait ainsi, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger, la rousse s'aperçut qu'elle était paralysée... Un brouillard blanc, épais, l'enveloppait, s'insinuait en elle... mais un son étrange, en plus des hurlements, vint à son oreille, un son répété, comme une litanie. Un son qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui venait d'elle, de sa propre tête, elle le savait. Son autre voulait lui faire passer un message, et juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, elle réussit à tendre une main devant elle et à prononcé la formule que lui faisait passer la sorcière des dimensions.

Un étrange filet de lumière jaillit du bout de ses doigts et vint frapper le cœur de la créature, l'être s'envola dans le ciel sous les yeux rougis de la jeune fille. Trop de souvenirs douloureux venaient d'affluer à son esprit, la mort de Karen, celle d'Anya, puis de Spyke et de bien d'autre encore. Le moment ou sa peur avait été à son comble, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la sorcière qu'il y avait en elle. Cette femme l'avait à la fois énormément attiré et effrayée, pourtant, elle avait dus lui parlé. Elle avait réussit à la convaincre, mais à quel prix ? Shiezka put sentir que l'ont pleuré près d'elle, les larmes lui tombaient sur les genoux et les sanglots étaient, même étouffé, plutôt bruyant.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était désormais hors de danger, elle vit aussi que tous ses membres tremblaient, et que les larmes qu'elle sentait lui tombaient dessus étaient les siennes. Elle repoussa l'eau salée d'une main et refit le chemin inverse, elle arriva rapidement à la demeure Giles, passa le portail, y rentra et traça directement dans la cuisine. Elle y prit un thé de lotus et se dirigea vers les bruits d'une conversation. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, tous se turent, Pétunia se figea et laissa échapper sa tasse de thé au sol.

- par tous les saints… jura-t 'elle en fixant avec terreur les orbes Emeraude de la rousse. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas sortir de sa cage thoracique.

-Pétunia je vous présente Shiezka Rosenberg, la sœur cadette de Willow. Je vois que le choc est passé…

-en… en effet, vous êtes le portrait craché de Lily, ma défunte sœur et la mère d'Harry.

-Ah… elle vida son thé d'une traite et s'asseya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'autre rousse, moi, j'ai croisé une chose visqueuse qui à tenté d'aspirer mon âme tout à l'heure, si l'un de vous sais ce que c'est, il serait gentil de me le dire…

-La politesse n'ait toujours pas ton fort… siffla Dawn.

-est-ce que ça va ?

-bien sur, j'ai eut le droit de reparler à la folle, trop contente… toutes les filles soufflèrent en chœur alors que la plus jeune des deux rousses apercevait enfin Harry, debout prés de la fenêtre. Hey ! C'est toi qui nous as vus hier soir.

-Voici Harry Potter, Shiezka.

-Bon sang mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une réunion pour les sauveurs du monde ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Alex, Dawn et Andrew partirent dans un fou rire alors qu'Harry la fixait à présent de manière glaciale.

-Je n'ai pas choisis de perdre mes parents, Voldemort les as tués et à essayer de faire de même avec moi, je n'y suis pour rien si ça à foiré! S'énerva le garçon, Pétunia allait répliquer lorsque Rupert lui fit signe de laisser faire.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas choisis de posséder l'esprit d'une psychopathe attardé et mégalomane scellé au mien… ami ? C'est à ce moment là que le rire des deux jeunes adultes, la Déesse et la Tueuse, retentirent dans tout le salon, Shiezka était vraiment un phénomène.

-j'ai vraiment rien saisis… murmura Harry, toute trace de colère ayant disparue.

-Je vais faire les présentations magiques alors, voici Buffy Summers, La tueuse de vampire et anciennement cadavre à trois reprises. Elle montra la jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts pomme. Dawn Summers, La clé, une entité magique capable d'ouvrir toute les portes des univers parallèles possible. La dite « clé » poussa un cri outré. Ici Andrew White, anciennement membre du trio infernal des nuls, invocateur de démon et fanatiques de films. Le blond ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Alexander Haris, moldu en tout point mais possédant un sens de l'humour douteux et une grande force pour remonter le moral des troupes, borgnes après s'être confronté à un crétin démoniaque.

-Mon sens de l'humour n'a rien de douteux, Sues !

-bref, ensuite voici ma sœur Willow Rosenberg, anciennement Wiccanne, Dark Willow, vampire d'un monde parallèle et à présent Déesse celtique… et… moi, Shiezka, schizophrènes à cause de l'âme d'une méchante sorcière paranoïaque… tu as sauvé le monde quatre fois, et nous, surement pareil, bien que par moment, ce fus l'inverse… ces paroles attisèrent les cris outrés des autres membres du scooby-gang. Alors, Ami ? Et elle tendit une main très fine recouverte d'un gant rouge.

-Ok, moi qui croyait que j'étais bizarre, je me sens tout à fait normal ici… il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Bienvenue dans le scooby gang, Harry Potter, Pétunia Evans ! Sourit la jeune rouquine en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Harry remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas employé le nom Dursley.

Oui, adieu Sunnydale et bonjour Surrey !


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA** : Bon, et voici le second chapitre de cette histoire, je préviens de suite, c'est un cadeau, parce que je viens tout juste d'entamer le trois, donc la suite sera encore longue à venir. Mais je vous promets de faire le plus vite possible tout en restant concrète dans mon histoire.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**PS :** Oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 : Des vacances de rêves.**

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis l'arrivée du scooby-gang. Chaque midi, les Dursley et Harry venait déjeuner au manoir Giles, et tous les jours, vers 14 h, Vernon les quittait accompagné de Dudley pour partir travailler et déposer son fils au centre commercial. A partir de ce moment-là, Kitty reprenait sa forme d'elfe, et la vraie fête pouvait commencer, partager entre les cours de magie pour Pétunia, Harry, Shiezka et Dawn enseigner par la Déesse du groupe. Les entrainements physiques enseignés par la tueuse à tous, et les blagues d'Alex toujours aussi douteuses. Andrew, lui, enseigner l'art d'invoquer toute sorte de démon, y compris les mauvais… Bien sûr, ils étudiaient à l'aide d'instrument, ce qui avait permis d'apprendre à Harry à jouer de la musique avec tout ce qu'on trouve…

Inutile de dire que les premiers essais furent un carnage. En effet, Shiezka et Harry s'était passé le mot, et tout deux avaient joué en canon les notes d'appel, aussi connu comme menuet des bois, et avait alors surgit une sorte de troll des forêts en pleins milieu du jardin. Buffy avait due en découdre pendant plusieurs heures, car celui-ci, en plus d'être fort, était aussi intelligent, contrairement au troll des montagnes, ce qui lui avait valut plusieurs bleus par la suite. Mais elle ne leur en tint pas rigueur, elle les fit juste récurer toute la partie de la maison qui avait souffert du passage de la bête, parce qu'évidemment, la créature n'était pas resté dans le jardin. Une fois les cours passés, pas plus de deux heures par jours, c'était ce que l'on appeler la pause bien mérité. Les adultes flemmardaient dans les transats ou la piscine, alors que les adolescents restaient à l'intérieur, Dawn monopolisait l'ordinateur, et les deux plus jeunes s'éclataient à déchiffrer les livres codés de Giles sur la magie ancienne, runique ou même démonique.

-Tu utilises une baguette ? s'exclama la rousse en voyant le brun s'en servir pour nettoyer la tache qu'il venait de faire avec son chocolat.

-Bien sur, toi non ?

-Euh… pas exactement, regarde, elle tendit sa main en avant et la passa au dessus de la tache comme pour l'essuyer. Sa main brilla un instant et il n'y eut aucun vestige du chocolat chaud qui y était tombé. En fait, je suis une Wiccanne, une sorcière de la nature. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de baguette, ni de prononcer des incantations.

-c'est cool…

-Oui et non, sa dépend, au fait, c'est quand ta date d'anniversaire ? lui demanda Shiezka, le brun baissa la tête, tout penaud et dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

-c'était le jour de ton arrivée…

Les beaux yeux verts de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Elle attrapa le garçon par la main, faisant fit de renverser de nouveau sa tasse, et traça jusqu'au jardin où se prélassaient les autres. Elle fonça droit sur sa sœur qui était allongé sur un transat, récupéra son sac, chercha plusieurs pièces dont elle s'empara, délaissa le sac de cuir et repartit en enfournant l'argent dans sa bourse et sa main dans celle de Harry.

-Vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Buffy alors que Willow restait stoïque sur l'endroit où été précédemment sa sœur.

-Pas le moins du monde… avoua Willow en retournant à ses premières occupations, c'est-à-dire boire un thé au jasmin tout en parlant des derniers événements survenus a Privet Drive depuis qu'elle était venu il y à un peu plus de trois ans.

De son coté, Shiezka trainait toujours Harry dans tout le quartier, le pauvre était valdingué de toutes parts, la jeune fille ayant une bonne endurance concernant la course de vitesse. Et alors qu'ils passaient devant un parc, elle bifurqua de manière si rapide que Harry en eut un haut le cœur, l'adolescente ne cessait de courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta net, provoquant leur chute, puisque le brun la percuta et qu'elle tomba à la renverse, Harry au dessus d'elle. Leur lèvre s'effleurèrent à peine qu'Harry se relevait, rouge de gène, et la tête basse.

-Tu embrasses souvent les filles quand tu leur tombe dessus ? demanda la rouquine en se relevant à son tour, époussetant sa magnifique robe bleu. Les dentelles de ses jupons en furent ballotées. Les joues légèrement rose, elle sourit devant un Harry qui redoubla de couleur.

-désolé…

-pas grave, mais prévient la prochaine fois ! S'amusa la Wiccanne alors que le garçon rougissait de plus belle.

Le garçon grogna bon nombre d'insulte envers sa maladresse et le sadisme dont faisait preuve son amie, puis il dut reprendre la route car la rouquine avait déjà contourné un tourniquet dans le but de traverser entièrement le parc. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se souvint d'une chose. La jeune fille venait d'emménager et c'était la première fois qu'elle venait en Angleterre, alors où l'emmenait-elle ?

-Euh… ôtes-moi d'un doute Shiezka, tu sais ou tu nous emmènes au moins ?

-Bien sur ! Quelle question idiote, tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Hésita la jeune fille en faisant une moue attristée.

-ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que…

-tu ne m'aimes plus ? des larmes argentés remplirent ses yeux alors que Harry essayait à présent de la réconforter.

-non ne pleures plus, Shiezka, je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

-T'imagines pas à quel point c'est dangereux de dire ça, Potter. N'importe qui pourrait le prendre au pied de la lettre et abuser de toi… répondit la rouquine en relevant la tête, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes.

-Tu viens d'abuser de ma naïveté, n'est-ce pas ?

-tout au fait mon chou…

-On est bel et bien perdu donc ? En conclut le brun.

-Oui. Affirma la rouquine.

Harry poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme, et s'assit sur un banc. La rousse fit de même et posa une main gantée sur l'épaule de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami.

-Le bon côté, c'est qu'on est ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? Remarque cela ne sert à rien si on ne sait pas où l'on est…

-tout a fait…

-attends une minute, j'ai une idée, ne bouge pas : _Aradia, déesse de ceux qui se sont perdus, le chemin est trouble, les bois sont denses, l'obscurité prévaut, je t'en supplie apporte la lumière, amène nous au chemin de traverse… _une sphère de lumière bleue se matérialisa devant eux. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la suivre.

Et la jeune fille se mit en route, mais une fois sortie de l'avenue, elle s'aperçut de l'absence d'Harry et revint sur ses pas. Le prenant par la main pour le tirer de force. Après plusieurs minutes de courses, Shiezka avait utilisé un sort pour accélérer ses mouvements, ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres. Ils passèrent devant un nombre innombrable de stand de hot-dog, de magasin de CD, de librairie, sans compter cette foule dense typique de la capitale. Étrangement, personne ne semblait voir la sphère lumineuse qui les guider, ils furent enfin devant la pancarte annonçant le chaudron baveur. Bar miteux, commenta d'ailleurs la jolie rousse. Harry poussa la porte du bar et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans l'endroit sombre et rachitique. Le barman se tourna vers eux, il salua le jeune Potter et aperçus la beauté fulgurante de la jeune fille dans ses étoffes couleur bleue roi.

-Mr Potter et… Mlle Rosenberg, cela fait bien trois ans que nous ne vous avons plus vus… s'exclama l'homme en faisant le tour du comptoir.

-Navré de vous décevoir, Mr, mais il me semble que vous me confondez avec ma sœur Willow. Les yeux du barman s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

-Je comprends mieux, puis-je réparer mes fautes en apprenant votre nom, s'il vous plait ?

-Shiezka Rosenberg, Mr. Se présenta la rouquine alors qu'Harry se moquait d'elle, il prit d'ailleurs un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Bien, heureux de faire votre connaissance, vous souhaitez vous rendre sur le chemin de traverse je suppose ? Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

Le barman les emmena alors dans une arrière-cour entourée de mur ou il y avait que des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes. L'homme leur ouvrit le passage en tapotant sur une brique particulière. La pierre se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu, qui s'agrandit encore jusqu'à former une arcade assez grande pour que les deux sorciers puissent passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpenté devant eux à perte de vue.

-Bienvenue au chemin de traverse miss Rosenberg. Je dois vous laisser maintenant, au revoir. Et Tom retourna à son comptoir.

-tu m'as l'air… sceptique, je me trompe ? demanda Harry en voyant la moue susceptible de la jeune fille.

-un peu, oui, je m'attendais à… plus grand, mais bon… Harry haussa les épaules et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'avenue magique.

Au bout de… deux secondes, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une boutique vendant des artefacts magiques de toutes sortes. Shiezka allant et venant entre les rayons à une vitesse folle. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, la rouquine percuta un meuble en passant, provoquant la chute d'un flacon contenant une potion inodore verte pomme et d'un brin de laurier. Le mélange des deux eut pour effet de crée une vapeur verte sombre qui s'évapora autour d'eux, hélas, Shiezka en annihila un peu, ses cheveux se mirent alors à pousser de manière à mesurer le double de leur longueur de départ en une seconde. Harry, dont l'instinct de survie semblait réellement très faible depuis sa naissance, se moqua alors de son amie. Le vendeur, qui était un peu plus loin, s'inquiéta tout de même lorsque tous les objets de sa boutique lévitèrent pour foncer droit sur l'un de ses clients. L'homme accourut jusqu'au rayonnement encens et potions, ce qu'il vit le laissa d'ailleurs pantois. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux trèèèèèès long, qui secoué par un vent inexistant, les bras levés vers son camarade, semblait irradié de fureur. Ses articles volaient d'ailleurs en éclats tout autour du jeune homme, tentant en vain d'esquiver les vases, les amulettes etc…

Inutile de dire que les deux adolescents furent jetés de la boutique à coup d'expulso bien placé. Là, assis sur le perron de la boutique, les deux étaient pris d'un fou rire nerveux. Harry se releva et aida son amie à faire de même. Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui la guida jusque chez Mr coupobol, afin de raccourcir ses cheveux, cependant, celui-ci dut attendre dans la première salle que la jeune fille se fasse coiffé. Et bien sur, quand elle revint, il fut agréablement surpris. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'avait pas récupérer ses cheveux au carré, mais les avaient gardés jusque ses genoux, le pire était qu'elle avait demandé une coloration septuagénaire en noire. Oui, oui, en noir, et à présent, elle ressemblait énormément au garçon qui à survécu, la cicatrice en moins, enfin, celle du front. Car Shiezka arborait toujours la marque au fer rouge sur le haut de sa nuque gracieusement offert par Drusilla lors du décès de Karen.

-Alors, grand frère, comment suis-je ?

-horriblement ressemblante…

-je te remercie, Harry, bon maintenant, je veux voir Gringott, tu m'y emmènes ? demanda-t-elle, bien que cette demande était un ordre, puisqu'elle ne lui laissé par le choix.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant d'atteindre un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur extrême qui dominait les boutiques alentours, bien que légèrement de travers. Debout, devant les marches et près du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'uniforme écarlate, se tenait des gobelins, ceux-ci inclinèrent légèrement la tête lorsque Shiezka passa les grilles, mais elle ne le remarqua pas et s'enfonça complètement dans le bâtiment. Ils passèrent une autre porte en argent, et entrèrent enfin dans le grand hall de marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une bonne centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur les hauts tabourets, écrivant dans les registre, pesant des pièces, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe ou encore agressant quelques sorciers venus râler.

Shiezka observa avec attention les gobelins et chercha la perle rare, celui qu'elle pourrait embobiner facilement. Harry lui demanda :

_-_Tu fais quoi là ?

_-_Je cherche un pigeon, le genre de personne qui ne verra le piège qu'après être tombé dedans.

Elle eut un sourire complétement sadique en apercevant le gobelin du fond, il avait l'air plus jeune, donc moins compétent. Elle alla donc directement vers lui et lui fit son plus beau sourire, chose qui effraya légèrement la créature, depuis quand une sorcière de cet âge souriait comme ça? Shiezka lui dit gentiment :

_-_Bonjour, je me nomme Shiezka Rosenberg, je souhaiterai ouvrir plusieurs comptes.

_-_Mais bien sûr.

Le gobelin se pencha sous son estrade et récupéra une pile de dossier qu'il posa ensuite devant la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire menaçant de celle-ci, il ne put empercher de déglutir... Le débat fut long, très long, et Harry avait même fnit par se poser sur un banc de marbre plus loin, comptant les points des deux combattants. A la fin, le gobelin accepta un taux record de 13,5% contre les deux habituelles et une ponction de deux noises par Gallions transféré au lieu des trois Mornilles habituelles et cela pour cinq comptes sous cinq noms différents, le compte de Willow Erra Rosenberg, celui pour Shiezka Dementia Rosenberg, celui pour Buffy Anne Summers et les derniers pour Alexander Marc Harris et Andrew White. Le gogelin fulminait tandis que certains de ses collègues lui jetaient des regards sombres en biais.

Quand le contrat fut signé, magique pour le gobelin et sanglant pour elle, le gobelin tenta de savoir comment cette gamine avait fait pour tenir.

_-_Que faites-vous comme travail ?

_-_Je suis expert-comptable, spécialisé dans les commerces moldu-sorcier-démon et marchandage entre les races démoniques…

-Je comprends mieux votre endurance…

-puis-je avoir accès à mes coffres ?

_-_Bien sûr ! Voici vos clés, et suivez-moi.

Shiezka et Harry, toujours aussi stupéfait, suivirent le gobelin qui les emmena dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. La jeune fille leva les bras comme elle ferait pour les montagnes russes et cria sa joie dans les souterrains. Quand enfin le voyage en chariot fut terminé, ils arrivèrent devant le coffre 666. Assez évocateur lorsqu'on connaissait le coté démoniaque de l'ancienne rousse. La jeune fille sortit rapidement du chariot, toujours autant amusée, puis donnant la clé au gobelin, ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide. La Wiccanne sortit sa bourse en cuir et délassant le lien, elle l'ouvrit, prit les quelques pièce qu'elle avait prit à sa sœur et dit :

_-_Je veux quatre vingt millions de Gallions, cent soixante millions de Mornilles et trois cent vingt millions de noises.

Le Gobelin allait lui demander la raison de sa demande quand elle déposa la bourse au milieu et le montant qu'elle avait demandé jaillit de celle-ci. En vingt minutes, le coffre fut rempli à ras bord et le gobelin dut augmenter trois fois la taille du coffre. Elle fit la même chose pour les autres coffres. Ensuite, ils retournèrent dans la salle d'accueil. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant la bonne humeur, exécrable pour lui, de sa meilleure amie et clone. _Elle est complètement barge…_

-Bon, tu veux aller ou maintenant ? demanda Harry, espérant qu'elle calmerait ses ardeurs.

-Maintenant, on doit aller te chercher un cadeau exceptionnel ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on va aller voir, elle fit mine de réfléchir, pointa une boutique du doigt, ferma les yeux et tourna sur elle-même, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle pointait une boutique de balais de courses et autres fonctionnalités.

Sans même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de protester, elle lui avait encore attrapé la main et le tirer à vitesse alarmante dans le magasin. Ils poussèrent la porte de la boutique et la jeune fille l'attira directement vers les accessoires du bon attrapeur. Hélas, dans sa course, elle ne vit pas le garçon en face du rayon des vifs d'or et le percuta de plein fouet. Ce fut Harry qui la rattrapa, de justesse, et en voyant la cause de leur supposé chute, un soupir d'exaspération franchi ses lèvres. Shiezka ne put s'empêcher de détaillé celui qu'elle avait percuté, des cheveux blond platine, lisse et retombant en mèches souple sur son front, camouflant des yeux gris clair comme des perles mais froids comme l'acier. Le visage fin, le port altier et une tenue aristocratique.

-Alors Potter, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle fane ? demanda le garçon de sa voix trainante, la sorcière remarqua tout de suite qu'il se forçait, et que, facilement, sa voix pourrait être douce et pale comme sa peau.

-La ferme Mal… la main de son amie l'empêcha de continuer, elle était dans son élément, nombreux vampire avec qui elle avait commercé descendait de grandes familles, ou était d'ascendance royale.

-Il me semble, et par ailleurs la coutume l'exige, qu'un homme se présente avant d'engager un combat verbal avec un autre… le blond sembla surpris, mais se ravisa bien vite, cette fille n'était pas d'ici, elle ne pouvait être qu'une sang-de-bourbe, puisqu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Pourtant, sa voix froide et sans réplique était digne des sangs-purs…

-Toi la sang-de-bourbe, tu la ferme… une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille, Drago compara d'ailleurs ceux-ci avec ceux de son ennemi.

-Harry, définition et explication s'il te plait…

-née de parent moldu, et c'est Drago Malfoy, un serpentard…

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était normal ? Et après on ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens deviennent mauvais, c'est sur que si on les mets directement dans la case « mage noir » ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement…

-tu le défends après qu'il t'ait insulté ? Hésita le brun, Malfoy, lui, ne fit rien, essayant de saisir les propos de la jeune fille.

-Harry, mon pauvre frère, tu ne comprends donc rien ? La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, c'est le seul moyen qu'ont due trouver tes serpents pour se défendre de la rivalité inter-maison, à peine onze de vie qu'ils sont considérés comme mauvais par la majorité de la populace sorcière parce qu'un vieux chapeau miteux les à envoyés dans la maison du fanatique des vipères…

-J'aurais jamais due t'acheter « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Soupira le brun…

-Une sang-de-bourbe qui défend les serpentards ? La nouvellement brune lui tapota l'épaule doucement, un air lasse sur le visage.

-Ah lala… tu es encore trop faible pour comprendre, jeune Padawan… et elle lui sourit avant de prendre la main de Harry et de l'entrainer vers le rayon équipement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, les deux avaient disparus vers la caisse et payer la note de 15 gallion et 36 noises pour une nouvelle tenue et des protections renforcées. Harry était satisfait de la tête qu'avait faite son pire ennemi en étant touché par un sang de bourbe, surtout quand il avait été traité de jeune « padawan » Il fit d'ailleurs remarquer à son amie que son tuteur en démonologie déteignait sur elle avec ses répliques de films. Et alors qu'ils se diriger vers Florient Fanfarôme, Shiezka prit un air choqué, ses grands yeux d'émeraude écarquillés au maximum, alors qu'elle restait là, les bras ballants. Potter due abandonner l'idée de manger une glace, et ramena son amie au manoir de Giles comme il le put, faisant appel au Magicobus pour éviter de se perdre avec une Rosenberg complètement hagarde et traumatisé par le fait qu'elle avait sortit une réplique de film à la place d'Andrew White. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry comprit pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley faisaient appel à ce moyen de transport, quand il descendit du véhicule avec une Shiezka toujours hagarde et manqua de tomber tant il avait la tête qui tourner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, se fut pour découvrir Willow, la bouche en cœur, avec Alexander, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Alors les amoureux, on à fait une belle ballade ?

Harry eut la décence de rougir, mais Shiezka reprit enfin ses esprits, et délaissa les clefs des comptes chez Gringotts dans la main de sa sœur avant d'empoigner celle de Harry et de l'entrainer dans le jardin, sans un mot. Le garçon se laissa évidemment faire, intrigué par la reprise de conscience et froideur de son amie.

-Will, ôtes-moi d'un doute, ta sœur était bien rousse en partant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Buffy, les sourcils froncés. Et c'est ainsi qu'il y eut un nouveau débat parmi les adultes au sujet de « était-elle rousse ou brune avant de partir ? »

De leur coté, Harry et Shiezka s'était assis sur les transats occupait précédemment par sa sœur et sa tante, l'un en face de l'autre, ils se sourirent mutuellement. A vrai dire, ils savaient bien comment aller réagir les adultes en se rendant compte que Shiezka s'était teint les cheveux en noirs, et mieux valait rester dehors, au cas où l'envie de lancer des boules de feu sur les deux adolescents prendrai à Willow. Harry délaissa le regard semblable au sien pour observer son cadeau d'anniversaire, une nouvelle combinaison de Quidditch, avec des protections qui se mettaient en place d'elles mêmes. Si la température chutait, le vêtement réchauffait celle de Harry, et s'il pleuvait, les lunettes possédaient un sort perpétuel de nettoyage. C'était un cadeau magnifique, surtout parce que Shiezka avait tenu à lui offrir, mais aussi parce que c'était sa seule amie depuis Poudlard.

Le survivant lui prit gentiment la main, bien décidé à lui faire une bise, mais son instinct de survie, justement, lui dicta qu'il valait mieux la tirer vers lui. C'est ce qu'il fit tout en glissant de l'assise pour se retrouver sur le sol, la sorcière dans ses bras, alors qu'une sphère d'énergie statique passait juste au dessus de leurs têtes. L'ancienne rousse rougit un peu en se retrouvant dans ses bras, mais elle ne dit rien, et regarda la sphère de magie leur passait au dessus avant de sourire à Harry et de se lever, le poing devant son visage, en signe de futur combat. Le garçon comprit immédiatement, et il se mit à taper sur le sol avec ses poings dans un rythme particulier, alors que son amie faisait de même entre ses mains, et que la mélodie commencé à résonner plus fortement qu'elle ne le devrait. Mais l'invocation ne prit jamais forme, car Buffy leur lança un filet de pèche sur la tête, que Shiezka tomba de nouveau sur le jeune Potter, et que tous deux furent incapables de bouger, tant la position était compromettante. En effet, la sœur de la déesse avait ses bras de part et d'autres du visage du brun, et sa jambe gauche repliée se trouvait juste devant son entre-jambe.

Un sourire effleura le visage de Shiezka, et un baiser fit de même sur les lèvres de Harry, alors qu'il devenait tout aussi rouge que durant le début d'après-midi. Elle se releva prestement lorsque le filet fut retiré par la tueuse, et aida Harry à faire de même, alors qu'elle recevait un sermon de la part de sa sœur sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire une coloration, ni d'ailleurs de mettre des extensions dans ses cheveux. Que répondre à cela ? Harry le fit pour elle, leur expliquant qu'elle avait fait tomber une fiole de potion et que ses cheveux avaient commencer à pousser, jusqu'à atteindre le sol et plus, et qu'il avait due l'emmener chez le coiffeur avant que les mèches ne recouvrent totalement son visage. Qu'ensuite, il avait dit à la coiffeuse de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider son amie, et que celle-ci était ressortie transformée. Cette explication suffit à Alex, mais les deux femmes semblèrent encore un peu suspicieuses avant de lâcher prise… Non sans les jeter à l'eau d'une puissante bourrasque.

Les deux adolescents faillirent couler tant la lourdeur de leurs vêtements les entrainer au fonds, mais Harry était bien meilleur nageur que son amie, et il lui fut d'une grande aide. Lorsqu'il les remonta finalement à la surface, l'ancienne rouquine le remercia d'un immense câlin, avant de retirer sans gène sa lourde robe, n'étant plus qu'en sous-vêtements dentelle de la même couleur, son ami rougit deux fois plus que précédemment et détourna le regard, apercevant sa tante venir vers lui. Harry avait apprit à la connaitre réellement, depuis le début du mois, et bizarrement, elle ressemblait enfin à une vraie tante, celle qui ment pour le couvrir et lui offre des gâteaux en cachette. Le visage pâle de cette dernière lui indiqua clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il déglutit.

Il était dix-sept heures lorsqu'ils quittèrent le manoir Giles, pour rentrer au 4 Privet Drive. En venant, Harry était toujours affreusement joyeux, mais là, le départ se faisait dans la mauvaise humeur. La tante marge arrivait le lundi après-midi de la semaine suivante, soit, il ne restait pour Harry que trois jours de répits avant de voir arriver l'horrible et exécrable - ET ENORME – sœur de Vernon. Mais malgré cela, il sut qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'horrible chose, ne l'appelons pas autrement il n'y a que cela qui corresponde, n'arrive.

Harry dormit mal cette nuit, déjà, parce qu'il voyait la tante marge lui criait dessus, et Willow et Shiezka rire de son malheur. Puis, La tante marge devenait Lord Voldemort et lancer l'avada sur lui. Mais Shiezka le prenait finalement à sa place et mourrait dans ses bras, et on entendait un claquement sonore sur une vitre, comme la pluie. Il se réveilla en sursaut, pour se rendre compte que le claquement n'était autre qu'Hedwige qui revenait avec une réponse de Ron. Dans sa précédente lettre, le Gryffondor avait parlé de sa nouvelle amie au rouquin, et expliquer qu'il avait rencontré des Wiccans très puissants. La chouette se posa sur son épaule, délivrant son fardeau, et lui mordilla l'oreille en guise d'affection. Le garçon ouvrit la lettre, et en lu le contenu avec avidité, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois que Ron en écrivait une aussi longue.

_Salut Harry_

_Ta réponse m'a laissé… Waouh… des wiccans ? Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? Mon père n'en à jamais vu, et pourtant, c'est l'un de ses rêves les plus fous. Tu savais que les Wiccans n'avaient pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie ? Moi non, c'est les jumeaux qui m'ont dit ça… Mais maintenant je me pose des questions. C'est bizarre quand même, tu penses qu'ils iront à Poudlard ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils en ont besoins il me semble, mais ont sait jamais. Au fait, la description que tu m'as donné de la bestiole qui à attaquer ton amie, je n'ai pas su trouver, par contre, je l'ai envoyé à Hermione, et elle m'a dit que c'était un détraqueur. Ton amie doit être super forte si elle l'a repoussé, ça te bouffe les âmes ce machin !_

_Tu m'as aussi dit que deux des wiccannes te ressemblait, j'ai demandé à maman, et elle m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il arrivait qu'une famille anglaise ait envoyés des Colomb aux Etats-Unis pendant la période de je ne sais plus quoi, et que c'est surement ces gènes qui sont en eux. _

_Shiezka Rosenberg tu dis ? Joli nom en tout cas, elle à l'air sympa vu tout ce qu'elle fait depuis qu'elle est là, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer, si c'est possible en tout cas. Oh, et Fred et George disent qu'il faut se méfier des Rosenbergs parce qu'elles sont sournoise et pire que des Serpentards, pourquoi ça je me le demande… Ils ont réagis bizarrement quand je leur aie dis son nom, tu penses qu'ils ont raison ? J'espère que ton cadeau t'as plu sinon, et j'ai Hermione qui nous insultent tous les deux, moi parce que je suis en Egypte et toi pour les Wiccans, t'y crois toi franchement ?_

_Bref, salut vieux et à bientôt !_

Harry sourit, bien que la réaction des jumeaux au sujet de son amie le laisse perplexe, mais bon, il avait faillit aller à serpentard lui, alors qu'importe. Il rangea son courrier, remercia Hedwide en lui offrant une caresse avant de ranger ses affaires sous la latte du plancher et de se recoucher, non sans penser au lendemain, son réveil affichait alors 2heures du matin. Sur le coup des huit heures trente, on sonna à la porte du manoir. Ce fut Kitty qui se dépêcha d'ouvrir, jamais personne ne venait aussi tôt, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un minuscule petit sorcier, vêtu d'un robe doré, et d'un chapeau pointu, assez barbu, et encore une fois, ridicule-sèment petit. L'elfe appela immédiatement le maitre des lieux, et le petit sorcier fut accueillit bizarrement, soit par une rangée de regard froids et mal-réveillés.

Lorsque Harry se rendit au manoir, il fut surprit de voir qu'a dix heures, personne n'était dehors. Il haussa les épaules, la tante Pétunia ne venait pas avec lui, elle devait préparer l'arrivée de leur cauchemars, la pauvre. Il poussa le grand portail en fer forgé, traversa l'allée fleurie d'un pas lent, s'attendant à recevoir Shiezka dans les bras, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'ils venaient sans Dudley et Vernon. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'ouvrit pas la porte en fracas pour lui sauter dessus à vingt mètre de distance. Encore plus surpris, il arriva à la porte et allait toquer. Ses sens en éveil, et surtout le cri qui résonna derrière l'antre, le fit virer à gauche violemment, et il eut raison. Car la porte se dégonda, et un homme de petite taille en fut éjecté sous les cris de vocifération de la grande rouquine. Harry poussa une exclamation de frayeur en voyant que c'était son professeur de sortilège qui venait d'être repoussé de la demeure et tenté à présent de se relever.

-Et ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma sœur sinon vous mourrez avant même d'avoir tenté de l'emmener avec vous, c'est clair ! Hurla Willow en lançant ensuite la valise du professeur Flichtwick sur celui-ci.

Harry fit des allers-retours, entre son professeur et la sœur de son amie, se demandant ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il ne put rien dire qu'il fut comme aspirer par le mur, une porte secrète qui bouger tout le temps, merci Andrew. Il se retrouva dans le hall, plus précisément dans les bras de son amie – petite amie ? – il ne savait pas vraiment en fait, mais il l'appréciait énormément, et dans un sens, il l'avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises, alors…

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que faisais mon prof de sortilège chez toi, Sues ? Demanda le brun finalement, en levant la tête vers le visage à la fois souriant et dépressif de la fausse brune.

-Eh bien… je crois qu'il voulait que j'aille étudier à Pouddlard, mais il s'est mal exprimé, et ma sœur n'a pas apprécié qu'on tente de m'enlever à elle…

-Je vois…aller à Poudlard ? Mais ce serait super, on se verrait tout le temps ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant complètement, se retrouvant alors le front contre celui de la jeune fille.

La brune pencha la tête sur le coté, un micro-sourire sur les lèvres. Elle voulait aller à Poudlard elle aussi, elle voulait rencontrer les amis de Harry, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué que chaque année, le danger rodait, et elle adorait jouer avec le danger. Mais aussi, elle ne voulait plus quitter Harry, son seul et unique meilleur ami depuis Karen, et c'est peu dire, puisque la petite fille était décédée devant ses yeux, à sa place. Elle relâcha doucement l'étreinte qu'elle portait au survivant, profitant du fait que les adultes insultaient le pauvre professeur dans le jardin, pour se pencher de nouveau sur Harry, qui était encore agenouiller depuis qu'il était partit en arrière, et s'approcha de son visage. Sa main vint directement se loger dans la chevelure hirsute d'Harry qu'elle frotta violement, de manière à bousiller ses chances d'être passablement coiffé.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire venir à Poudlard, malgré tous les dangers ? demanda la nouvelle brune en appuyant plus fort sur la tête du survivant.

-Maieuh… gémit-il, avec toi en ma possession, le mal va flipper !

-Ah ? et pourquoi cela ?

-Ben personne n'est assez fou pour t'attaquer, en sachant que Dark Willow va l'éviscérer juste après et torturer sa famille ensuite !

Mais Harry avait oublié que traiter Willow de monstre n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout lorsque celle-ci s'énerve déjà depuis une heure. Et la rouquine venait tout juste de fermer la porte sur le petit professeur pour se tourner vers eux, entendant parfaitement les paroles de Harry, qui sentit une vague d'onde négative tout autour de lui. Prenant la main de Shiezka pour la relever, il lui sourit doucement, avant de réemprunter le passage menant à l'extérieur et de courir vers le coin forêt, dépassant son pauvre professeur en courant, alors que celui-ci l'appelait pour savoir ce que faisais son élève ici. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, car Harry entraina Shiezka en ville le plus vite possible courant à en perdre haleine, sachant pertinemment que Willow ne le suivait pas, mais qu'au retour, il allait souffrir.

Il l'entraina vers le parc, où ils appelèrent le Magicobus, et quittèrent la ville pour se rendre à Londres de nouveau, empruntant l'allée qu'ils avaient prit la première fois qu'ils étaient venus au chemin de traverse, bien qu'ils restèrent du coté de la librairie. Au plus grand déplaisir de Harry, qui sursauter chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait, de peur surement de croiser Hermione, ou tout simplement quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, alors qu'il pensait encore au souffrances qu'il allait subir en rentrant. L'adolescente se jouait bien de lui d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle l'appelait parfois pour des broutilles, de manière à le faire sursauter à outrance. Mais elle cessa son petit jeu, comprenant parfaitement qu'il ait peur de croiser sa sœur, le pauvre avait frôler la crise cardiaque en sortant du magico-bus, et une marque rouge ornait sa joue gauche, trace de maquillage, alors qu'a droite, c'était un bleu.

-Harry, tu peux me rappeler le nom de cette bestiole bizarre s'il te plaît ? lui demanda l'ancienne rousse gentiment, il sursauta malgré tout.

-Un détraqueur, tu le cherches dans les livres ?

-Oui, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là, en ville je veux dire. Le garçon acquiesça, et finit par soupirer, tentant toujours de reprendre son calme. Mais c'était peine perdue, car une voix trainante fit son apparition dans son dos.

-Encore là Potter, je vais commencer à croire que tu me suis… Oh, ton amie est là, toujours aussi stupide au point de rester avec lui ? demanda Malfoy.

Shiezka finit de lire sa ligne, referma le livre, le reposa sur l'étagère et se tourna vers le blond, un sourire froid digne des plus grands aristocrates sur les lèvres. Si Malfoy avait un tant soit peu de fierté, il ne serait pas resté là.

-Veuillez m'excuser euh… Malfoy c'est cela ? Je plains vos parents, ce doit être dur d'élever un abrutit sans cervelle comme vous… Harry manqua de s'étouffer à ces dires. Vous savez, Harry n'est pas n'importe qui, et c'est aussi mon cas, votre appellation de la dernière fois prouve votre ignorance niveau magie, puisque vous ne savez pas reconnaitre les puissants des faibles, vous qui faites partie de la seconde catégorie.

Elle lui fit une micro-révérence, se saisit de la main de son Potter, qu'elle embrassa sur la joue alors qu'il rougissait un peu, et l'entraina vers la sortie. Malfoy resta encore une fois clouée au sol, et incapable de répondre. Cette sang-de-bourbe venait encore de le rabaisser, et pas n'importe comment, en usant des manières de la noblesse sorcière, sans compter qu'elle venait d'embrasser le survivant sans gène. Incapable de dire un mot, il finit par quitter la boutique à son tour, rejoignant son père dans l'allée des embrumes

Harry et Shiezka allèrent enfin déguster cette glace qu'il lui avait promise. Tous deux commandèrent des farandoles au chocolat, et se sourirent en découvrant leurs gouts si semblables dans un sens. Ils dégustèrent leurs collations en conservant leurs sourire amusés, avant de déposer l'argent sur la table et de s'en aller, et que le serveur prenait des photos en cachette, du jeune Potter et de son amie. Ils rentrèrent de Londres à pied, et arrivèrent devant le grand portail de fer en deux heures, se demandant s'ils devaient le traverser et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ou attendre que la nuit tombe. Mais Harry ne put faire un pas, que le portail s'ouvrait, et que tous deux étaient aspirer à l'intérieur, se retrouvant dans le salon, attaché au siège avec des chaines en acier renforcé. Shiezka commença à se débattre, et finit par être libérée volontairement par sa sœur, alors que Harry restait assis, le regard plein de promesse des châtiments corporels de Willow braqué sur lui. On toqua à la porte, et la rouquine grogna des paroles peu chaste à l'encontre de l'imprudent, se rendant dans le hall alors que celui-ci entré, son ensemble noir et ses cheveux mi-long, légèrement embaumé d'effluves de potions, une baguette à la main, bien serré dans sa poche.

Willow reprit un sourire humble et l'entraina dans le salon, ou sa future victime attendait déjà. Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise, ce qui attira l'attention de l'homme, Severus Rogue eut la même émotion sur son visage avant de reprendre contenance.

-Madame, je viens pour vous demandez de mettre votre sœur au collège Poudlard, et que vois-je… Potter attaché à votre salon… déclara-t-il de sa voix sinistre.

-Mais bien sur, vous aussi vous souhaitez me prendre ma précieuse petite sœur hein ? Vous allez souffrir ! annonça la déesse celtique en claquant des doigts.

Et Severus fut d'un coup attirer vers le second fauteuil, se retrouvant par la même occasion ficelé de tous cotés par des chaines similaires à celles qui retenaient Harry. Le dit Harry lui fit un sourire compatissant et ferma les yeux, les poings serrés. La rousse fit apparaitre deux boules de feu et les fit grandir comme deux tourbillons de flamme, prête à les envoyer sur ses « ennemis ».

-Vous avez osez caresser l'idée même de prendre ma sœur et de l'emmener loin de moi…

-Je disais ça pour plaisanté Willow, jamais je ne kidnapperai ta sœur, et dans un sens, je voulais dire que tu étais bien trop puissante pour que quiconque veuille lui faire du mal. Annonça le survivant, plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans celui forêt de la déesse, déterminé, alors que la sorcière était juste à coté de lui.

Shiezka secoua la tête doucement et se plaça devant Harry, en protection, alors qu'elle formait à son tour deux tourbillons aqueux entre ses mains, bien plus petits que ceux de sa sœur. Mais rien ne se passa, et Willow fut maitrisé par Buffy et Alex, qui arrivaient juste à l'instant. Elle eut beau crier, on détacha les deux prisonniers et on la calma en lui rappelant les dégâts qu'elle avait causés sous Dark Willow. Giles soupira avant de tapoter l'épaule d'Harry doucement.

-C'est ce que j'appelle une véritable déclaration de guerre ça… un peu suicidaire en revanche… Le survivant rougit un peu et se cacha dans son col, pour éviter de s'en rappeler, alors que Willow fulminait.

-Bien, maintenant que la folle est calmée, pouvez-vous, Mr, m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans ma demeure ? demanda Rupert au professeur de potion.

-je suis ici pour vous remettre une lettre en provenance du collège po…

Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il est advenu ensuite du professeur Rogue. Il fit un salto arrière en passant à travers la fenêtre et eut droit à un plongeon gratuit dans la piscine avec l'aide d'une tueuse et d'une clef. Évidemment, il ne revint pas et interdit le directeur de l'école d'oser encore prononcer le nom de Rosenberg en sa présence. Harry, lui, ne savait plus trop où se mettre, il avait simplement dit à Willow qu'elle était dangereuse par moment, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa sœur, et la concerné, qui était en ce moment même dans ses bras, défiait sa sœur ainée de toucher ne serait-ce qu'a un seul de ses cheveux. Il soupira, et finit par nicher son visage dans le creux de la nuque de Shiezka, alors que Willow le tuer du regard, et qu'Alex riait toujours, incapable de s'arrêter depuis qu'il avait entendu ses paroles. L'ancienne rouquine finit par se relever, prenant dans sa main celle du survivant, et quitta le salon non sans un salut taquin envers sa sœur, et qu'elle entrainer Harry vers le lac.

Harry l'observa. La brune s'agenouilla aux bords du lac, et laissa sa longue chevelure flottait aux bords de l'eau doucement, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Elle semblait pensive, et Harry sut que c'était de sa faute, à cause de ses propos, elle ne savait plus que penser, et il faut dire qu'il était dans le même état depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il s'agenouilla finalement à ses cotés et attendit, en silence qu'elle lui explique son état. Sa robe sombre bleue et argentée commençait à se fondre dans la masse, puisque le soleil ne tardait pas à se coucher à présent.

-Harry ? Tu… Tu penses que je pourrais m'intégrer à Poudlard, malgré ma famille et le fait que je ne sois plus allé à l'école depuis très longtemps? lui demanda l'ancienne rousse tout en continuant de fixer son reflet dans l'eau.

Le survivant se pencha sur elle et posa sa main sur son épaule avec tendresse. Son amie était puissante, et ses actions, il ne savait pas comment les interprétés, mais pour la première fois, il ne savait pas comment penser, ni même agir. En la voyant, Harry ressentait un besoin incroyable de la protégé, quitte à y laisser sa vie, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se cala finalement contre elle, appuyant son dos contre son torse, tout en posant son menton sur son épaule fine. C'est vrai qu'elle était puissante, et différente des autres sorciers, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait enfin souffler, et qu'elle pouvait ressembler à toutes les autres sorcières de son âge, sans être obligée de vivre dans l'ombre et de tuer des vampires et des monstres à tout bout de champs. C'était encore une adolescente, pas une machine de guerre comme les Aurors, ou ceux qui avaient tenté de le tuer autrefois. Shiezka avait peur de ne pas être à sa place là-bas, parce qu'elle était la sœur d'une déesse, parce qu'elle était la réincarnation d'une sorcière immensément puissante et démoniaque, et parce que les notions d'amitié lui avaient été prise depuis longtemps lors d'un sacrifice.

- je sais que c'est étrange… mais oui…Je sais qu'ils t'adoreraient tous, tu es formidable, et même si tu ne le sais pas encore, je peux t'assurer que Poudlard sera une école parfaite pour que tu reconstruises ton adolescence comme tu le souhaitais autrefois.

La soirée s'acheva ainsi, dans un dernier câlin, alors que Harry regagnait la maison de son oncle et laisser la jeune fille pensive aux bords du lac. Cette nuit là, Harry rêva de son arrivée à Poudlard, et se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si Shiezka avait été avec eux dés le début. Il voyait déjà la jeune fille crier qu'un troll des montagnes était stupide et qu'aucun élève n'avait à crier et que les professeurs, s'ils étaient assez compétents pour enseigner, devait savoir le repousser. Puis il la voyait se mettre entre lui et Quirell lors de son affrontement, tandis qu'elle aurait due être toujours au dortoir, pour ensuite balancer sa Wicca qu'elle aurait caché, et ils auraient vaincu le mini voldy ensemble. Puis en seconde année, elle se serait introduit dans la chambre des secrets avant lui et aurait battu Tom Riddle pendant qu'il s'occuper du basilic. Et Hermione et elle se seraient entendu à merveille et passeraient le plus clair de leur temps à la bibliothèque. Et Ron et elle se battrait aux échecs, parce qu'elle demanderait des conseils à Alex.

Le réveil sonna, il était sept heures, et Pétunia toquait déjà à la porte de sa chambre, lui rappelant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une journée de plaisir avant que l'horreur arrive, et Harry se retint de rire à cette appellation de la part de sa tante, il était vrai que depuis treize ans maintenant, jamais il ne l'avait autant apprécié. La blonde lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement avant de l'emmener en cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Shiezka venait à peine de se lever qu'elle manquer de tomber sur une serviette humide, laisser là par celle qui occupait le lit d'en face. Elle rejeta la serviette sur Dawn, qui dormait toujours, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se faisant couler un bon bain brûlant malgré la chaleur déjà palpable de l'été. Elle se détendit un moment dans la baignoire, avant de commencer à se laver en utilisant des produits parfumés et autres étrangetés offerte par Dawn et Buffy depuis la fin de Sunnydale. Finalement, elle se vêtit d'une étrange robe, de l'époque baroque, violette, avec une petite cape sur les épaules et de la dentelle en son centre et sur les bords, avec de longues manches mauves. Elle enfila ensuite des bottes de cuir du même coloris et finit par descendre prendre un bon petit déjeuné, ne remarquant pas l'étrange chat tigré qui fixait le portail d'un œil perçant. Shiezka but un chocolat chaud et mangea ses toasts avec plaisir, avant que deux autres têtes humides ne descendent du grand escalier. Dawn, qui avait finit par ressentir la fraicheur de la serviette trempée qu'elle avait laissée la veille, et Alex, qui avait eut un peu trop chaud dans ses draps et avait prit une douche froide pour se réveiller.

Le repas se fit sans encombre, et tout le petit groupe finit par prendre congé de l'elfe de maison pour prendre un peu l'air. Finalement, ce fut Down qui se rendit compte la première de la présence du félin et prévint les autres qu'elle se sentait étrangement mal en présence de celui-ci. Ce fut donc, Andrew, qui s'approcha de l'animal avec un bâton recourbé vers le haut et un filet de pomme de terre, il avait dans l'idée que c'était un esprit venu de l'au-delà pour le surveiller. Le blondinet arriva à hauteur du félin et s'apprêta à frapper le sol à coté de l'animal, lorsque celui-ci en une vieille dame à l'allure sévère, portant une robe de velours verte émeraude, un peu à la médiévale, avec une large cape sombre, et un chignon stricte. Son apparition fit frémir le blond, et il se recula, alors que la sorcière esquissait un sourire particulièrement effrayant.

-J'ose espérer que ce n'était pas moi que vous comptiez attraper ainsi, Mr.

-A vrai dire, si, Mais je commence à penser que les esprits des enfers ne viendront pas aujourd'hui, et que je vais devoir me contenter de la chasse aux sorciers. La femme fut d'abord outrée de cette réponse des plus étranges, puis, elle demanda à Andrew de la conduire au propriétaire de la demeure.

Giles était sur le coté terrasse du jardin, en compagnie des adultes, et de Shiezka qui guettait l'heure, espérant qu'Harry arriverait rapidement aujourd'hui aussi. Bizarrement, la jeune fille l'adorait, mais différemment d'une petite amie ou d'une meilleure amie, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il faisait partie de sa famille depuis le début. Dawn revint avec Andrew, tous deux légèrement pâle, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall, jusqu'au coin terrasse. La petite place était posée sur une sorte de grand plateau de marbre blanc rayé de noir, et une grande table ronde en fer blanc, encadrée de chaises du même matériau, décorées avec de jolis motifs circulaires. L'ancienne rousse, devenue brune, se trouvait devant plusieurs feuilles blanches, un crayon papier dans sa main, et tenter de dessiner la premières chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Minerva McGonagall fut horriblement surprise de voir le sosie de Harry Potter, féminin, à coté du propriétaire du manoir, mais elle se tut en voyant le regard noir, au sens propre, de la jeune femme plus âgée qui était à ses cotés. Il était de notoriété publique que Willow Rosenberg était dangereuse, mais là, elle semblait calme, tellement calme, et en même temps, ses yeux reflétaient des promesses de morts certaines. Minerva comprit rapidement qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui faire quelques tours de passe-passe pour dire que la petite devait allait à Poudlard pour apprendre à faire les mêmes. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que l'aura de la jeune fille était assez puissante, si ce n'est tout autant, que la plupart des élèves de second cycle. L'enseignante en métamorphose soupira, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Harry venait tout juste de se lever, qu'il entendait déjà sa tante arriver avec un plateau repas dans ses mains, elle le lui tendit, et lui fit un petit sourire taquin. Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait manger le tout et allait directement chez son amie, car il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant l'arrivée de la tante Marge. Minerva repartit immédiatement, furieuse d'avoir été rembarrée ainsi, comment diable Albus pouvait-il entêté à vouloir cette enfant à Poudlard, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa famille devait parfaire son éducation depuis pas mal de temps. Elle ne remarqua pas son élève passait devant elle alors qu'elle rejoignait la zone de transplanage chez les moldus et s'en retournait au château.


End file.
